


This One Kicks

by Sermna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pre-Sburb, Scourge Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermna/pseuds/Sermna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You slap him again, making sure to rake your claws across his face. Four lines of the sweetest violet blossom across his face, racing down in thin tendrils that frame his features.</p>
<p>“Listen, grubwad, I didn’t come here to listen to your 8itching!”</p>
<p>“OH? SO T3LL M3, M4RQU1S3, JUST WHY 4R3 YOU H3R3?” Terezi is full on grinning now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Kicks

This one kicks.

“HOLD H1M ST1LL,” Terezi mutters, and you push him back into the wall with one hand. It’s dark here, almost dark enough that you can’t see all the bruises on his face. He was hard to get, immune to your mind control and fast as hell, but you happen to be just a little faster. By the end of it you had a new niche in your horn and a nasty cut on your scalp, but you had him down at last and Terezi wanted information. Not to get an upper hand during their FLARP sessions, like you wanted, but so that she could play legislacerator.

He growls again, bucking against his restraints so hard that purple blood begins to bead at his wrists, and you smile sweetly at him. He tries to reach around to gnaw at the rope bindings, but you slap him hard across the face before he can get close. He glares dumbly at you through a haze of rage and bares his broken teeth. They look red in the low light. Pyrope looks up from the piece of paper she had been looking at, the one with the list of team members, and gives the troll a warning glance. She isn’t smiling yet, doing her best to maintain the severe look, but you know she’s having fun.

“lllet me go, you bIIItch-”

His vowels are annoyingly sharp, his L’s too long. It gives you a headache, but you smile at him, doing your best to show all your teeth while you poke his cheek. “Which 8itch?”

Instead of answering he bites your finger.

Before you can even register the pain, Terezi slams her fist into his face, and there’s a soft crackle of his nose breaking. You can see something flicker across her wide yellow eyes, but she doesn’t blink. Instead she grins while he bleeds, sniffing a little like something smells nice. All you can smell is the salty stink of the ocean outside his lawnring. His growling fades down as he grows still, and you can tell that he is assessing Terezi. He’s wondering how much of a threat she is, and you know the answer to that one.

“TH4T D1DN’T 4NSW3R TH3 QU3ST1ON, MR. S34DW3LL3R.”

“III don’t even know what you want,” he spits. Blood leaks out of his mouth.

“HOW 4R3 YOUR T34M4T3S?” she asks, loudly, like you weren’t on a lawnring by the ocean, where other seadwellers could very well be listening.

“fucking helll, IIIs thIIIs about FlllARP?” he looks almost disgusted, like you suggested you only wanted to have a slice of grubloaf and discuss the weather.

Terezi cackles, so loud you glance over your shoulder towards the soft waves of the ocean, and gives him a sharp kick in the stomach.

“YOU SUR3 DO L1K3 4VO1D1NG QU3ST1ONS! BUT TH4T’S OK. W3’V3 GOT 4LL N1GHT! M4YB3 W3’LL L3T YOU GO 1F YOU M4K3 TH1S SN4PPY.”

You shoot her a glare. “We can’t let him go!!!!!!!! I need him for-”

She cuts you off with a pinch to your arm. “D4MN S3RK3T, DON’T YOU KNOW 4 BLUFF WH3N YOU H34R ON3? H3 WON’T T4LK 1F H3 KNOWS H3’S GO1NG TO D13 4NYW4Y.”

She doesn’t seem to care about what he does or does not know, however, because she returns to him with a glass smile and wide lantern eyes. He avoids her gaze like a barkbeast, and for the first time tonight you start to feel that familiar shifting at the bottom of your stomach, that sense of rightness, and you let go of all your worries. Whatever! You’ve done this before. Many many times before, actually, and it’s always ended beautifully.

Right.

You sweep your hair behind your ear and straighten your jacket. If someone is going to die, they might as well die while looking at something really great!

“where IIIs my lllusus? dIIId you killl him? III swear IIIf you killled hIIIm-”

You grab his hair so that he can look you in your eyes. He winces beneath you, and happily does not bite again. You brush your leg against his. “He was eeeeeeeeasy to kill,” you say cheerfully, “didn’t even put up much of a fight! Like he was only interested in making sure you got out OK. Looks like that didn’t work out, 8ut oh well! It’s not yoooooooour fault your dum8 lusus was a terri8le distraction!”

He sobs.

Fucking sobs!

A thrill of hate shoots through you.

Terezi is laughing again. “SH3’S LY1NG! SH3 4LW4YS DO3S.”

“Wow, fuck you Pyrope!”

You let go of the seadweller’s hair, but you don’t move your eyes from his. Salt tears flow purple down his face.

“Ok. So your lusus is alive! Whatever! He’s not going to do you any good. It’s just you-” you thump his nose- “and us! So get talking. What’s your name?”

“IIIlllIIIuth,” he hisses.

“What the fuck was that????????”

“III saIIId Iliuth, you fuckIIIng WHORE.”

You slap him again, making sure to rake your claws across his face. Four lines of the sweetest violet blossom across his face, racing down in thin tendrils that frame his features.

“Listen, grubwad, I didn’t come here to listen to your 8itching!”

“OH? SO T3LL M3, M4RQU1S3, JUST WHY 4R3 YOU H3R3?” Terezi is full on grinning now, eyes so wide you imagine they‘d cover her whole face if they didn’t have to fight with her mouth for space. You grin back, lulled by the familiarity of the whole thing. This is your thing. Her thing.

This is both of yours, and with a new light in your eight eyes you return your attention to the seadweller captive.

“I c8me to fuck shit up!”


End file.
